


Searching for Michiru

by WriterofSmut



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: BNA, F/M, Michiru x Shirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofSmut/pseuds/WriterofSmut
Summary: This is inspired by betterthanpie’s fanfic, “Like the moon” and takes place after the ending of it.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read that yet, I recommend you do so before continuing to read this one. Also, title may change just to let you know. Here’s a link to the fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370494

“Stupid feelings,” a blue haired tankui mumbles under her breath, hands tucked into her jacket pocket as she kicks an empty soda can out of her way. Michiru was walking the quiet streets of Anima City, the moon shinning brightly across the star filled sky. Earlier, her and Shirou were in his personal library and, one thing lead to another, they ended up in a heated kiss. However, when Michiru tried to continue where they left off, the wolf beastman rejected her, walking away. The tankui girl had never felt so stupid, so vulnerable. She couldn’t even talk to her best friend, Nazuna about the ordeal, wanting to keep it between her and Shirou. She spent a good amount of time locked up in her room, hugging her knees to her chest as she wept. Needing to get some fresh air, she snuck out from the window and flew off to go for a walk.

So, that’s what the blue haired tankui did, walking pass the closed pizza place, Pizzanimals, sulking to herself. There was hardly any light that illuminated the streets, except for the few flickering street lamps here and there. “I should probably head back soon,” Michiru thinks to herself, realizing how incredibly dangerous and idiotic it was to be alone at night, especially in a shady part of the city. Heck, she didn’t even notice that she landed here of all places until now, the thoughts of wanting to find a place away from the co-op, from Shirou was the only thing she was focused on at the time. Ears perking up, the tankui girl could hear footsteps a short distance behind her. Trying not to make it obvious she was looking behind her shoulder, she pulls out her phone that was still on sleep mode to look at the reflection. From what she could make out, it looks to be a short, broad figure, their face covered by their black hoodie. “Just great, Michiru,” Michiru scolds herself in her head before putting her phone back into her pocket. 

She keeps walking at the same pace, trying to make sure the mysterious figure didn’t know that their cover is blown. “Okay, this should be a piece of cake. I handle fights by myself before. Heck, maybe it’s just a coincidence that they turned the same corner as me,” Michiru attempt to rationalize in her head. However, she knows better than to believe that was the case. Her train of thought was interrupted when she realizes that she was getting close to an alleyway. The tankui girl smirks to herself, making a plan in her head. “Perfect. All I gotta do is turn into the alleyway and use the window of opportunity to fly away when I’m out of sight.” She keeps on walking, hoping that the hooded figure that was, what she guess, twelve feet away the last time she checked, keeps walking their slow pace. Before she could turn into the alleyway, a rough tail wrapped itself around her waist, making Michiru gasps in surprise.

Suddenly, she was being pulled hastily into the alleyway then flung to a wall a few feet away. She groans in pain when her back, her tail hits the wall. Struggling to stand up, Michiru grunts a little as she stares into the opening of the alleyway. From what she could make out, the hooded figure finally came around the corner to stand next to the person wearing a dark purple cloak that hid their body and face. The purple cloaked figure looks around Shriou’s height, maybe taller, and from the way the cloak stretch, they were bulky. The tankui’s teal eyes spots the purple cloaked figure’s dark violet, scorpion tail slinking on the ground. “Welp, I at least know one of them is a scorpion,” Michiru thinks to herself as keeps glaring at the two.

“Sorry for the roughness, dear. However, me and my friend want to have a little chat with you,” the tallest one said with a raspy, feminine voice. “You sure have a funny way of asking for a conversation,” Michiru growls out, taking a fighting stance just in case they try to pull a fast one on her. “Our apologies. How about we introduce ourselves,” the shorter one said in a rough, masculine voice. They both pull back their hoods. The one that wore a black hoodie, gray shorts and black sneakers had a of face of a middle age wolverine, dark gray fur, a scar over one of his dark green eyes and a short snout. The taller was definitely a scorpion with a youthful beauty similar to Marie’s, dark violet exoskeleton and dark red eyes. “The name’s Iris and my friend here is Brute,” the scorpion girl now known as Iris introduces herself and Brute, the both of them taking a step or two closer to Michiru.

“Okay. Now what do you want,” the tankui girl asks, not caring if she sounds rude since they were looking for a fight. In her head, Michiru tried to formulate a plan to get out of here and get back home. “Well first, are you the infamous tankui girl that works with the ‘great’ Shirou?” Brute asks, however, Michiru already could tell from the smirk on his face that he himself already knows the answer to that question. They both took another step closer. “Maybe I am. Is there a problem about it?” Michiru growls, flexing her paws, not falling for their intimidation act. “Well, that’s the thing, hun. There’s some people that need you and fido to stop messing with their turf. So, me and my partner were kindly asked to have you come with us while we wait for Shirou,” Iris spoke, her tail moving to and fro with each step she takes. “So, that’s their game. They’re going to use me as bait for Shirou,” the blue haired girl thought to herself, her eyes quickly scanning for an escape point. Michiru knows that there was no space for a fight and she was basically cornered like a mouse in a cage. Finally, her eyes for a moment lands on a fire escape above her head. “Okay, I’m pretty sure scorpy lady is gonna try to paralyze me with her tail as soon as she’s in range. When that happens, I’ll use my tail to reach that fire escape,” the tankui girl thought to herself, her glare went back to the approaching beastmen.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t go anywhere with strangers, but thanks for asking,” Michiru says, her busy tail twitching a bit, preparing herself for what’s to come. “Oh no, girly. You got it all wrong,” the wolverine says as they make it ten feet away from the tankui. “We’re not asking, we’re telling you. You’re coming with us,” the scorpion, losing that coquettish tone in her voice for a serious one says. The two beastmen were six feet away. “I’m. Not. Going. With. You,” Michiru says bluntly, hissing threateningly as she shifts her weight in a somewhat crouching position. Brute gives his partner a look, which Iris returns with a smirk. “Oh I love it when they put up a fight,” Iris says, her half lidded eyes stares at Michiru’s. With no warning, Iris’ tail sprung into action, heading towards the tankui. “Now!” Michiru thought to herself. Just as fast as the scorpion’s tail, Michiru hits her tail on the ground then uses the force to bounce her up, barely missing the attack. With a flip, she lands on the metal fire escape. She glances down quickly, watching the wolverine use his claws to climb the wall while his partner uses her tail to grab hold of the fire escape. 

Michiru quickly activates her wings and flys upwards. However, before she could take off to the skies, the tankui felt a sharp pain on her leg. “Ah!” Michiru screams in pain from the sting of the scorpion’s tail. Suddenly, her body starts to fail her, the venom paralyzing her from the neck up. Michiru begins to free fall, her hands turning back to normal as she heads straight down to the rooftop. Before her body made contact, she felt rough, hard arms catch her. Michiru’s body felt heavy, like she was made of stone. “Sorry, sweetheart, but you asked for it,” the tankui girl could hear Iris coo, the back end of the scorpion’s tail caressing her cheek. Iris turns around, facing her partner that finally made it to the rooftop. “You have the note?” Iris asks as Brute walks towards them. “Yeah, I’ll cover our scent. Grab something of hers and leave it here so at least wolf boy could find it.” As the voices of her kidnappers’ and the world around her starts to fade away, Michiru looks blankly up at the moon, thinking to herself as she was getting ready to black out, “I’m sorry...Shirou....”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou waits patiently in his office for Michiru to come back, but starts to get worried when he notice it was getting late.

Tick Tock Tick Tock. Shirou listens to the clock on his wall, book lying on his chest as he lays on his couch. The wolf beastman was waiting patiently in his office for Michiru to come back home. Shirou wasn’t planning on talking to her right away, but he at least wanted to know that the tankui girl was safe. A part of him wants to just go look for her and explain himself for earlier, but Shirou did want to give Michiru her space. “Why is it that only she could have an effect on me like this,” the wolf beastman thinks to himself, looking up at the ceiling with his cold blue eyes. 

Shirou knows that Michiru has a right to be upset. He let the tankui girl kiss him one minute then rejected her the next. It didn’t help that he had listen helplessly to her crying earlier when she was in her room. Did he really hurt her that badly? He must have if she ended up deciding to sneak out of the co-op. Thoughts of her running away and never coming home starts to fill his head, but he pushes them to the back of his mind. Finally, temptation brings his attention towards the wooden wall clock that keeps ticking on and on. 

The clock reads “11:50 PM.” Groaning in annoyance, Shirou sits up, placing his book on the glass table near him. “It wouldn’t hurt if I just sniff her out just to be sure,” the albino haired beastman mumbles to himself as he gets up. Shirou morphs into his wolf form as he approaches the window. Once he has it open, Shriou climbs out, heading for the roof. The wolf beastman takes the time to bask in the glory of the moon, it’s light scaring off the unkindly darkness. Nights like this was always his favorite, especially when he could enjoy the sweet tranquility and the lights of the city. “Wish you were here to enjoy this with me, Michi,” the wolf beastman says under his breath.

Shirou shakes his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand or paw in this case. The plan was to just make sure she’s okay and if she is, head back inside and wait to scold her for being out so late. Although he didn’t want to talk about earlier’s event, he knows better than to allow Michiru to think it was okay to be out this late...especially when it worries him. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, Shirou closes his eyes as he sniffs the air. Using his mind eye, he could make out that her scent lead a trail near the closed down “Pizzanimals” place. Anxiety immediately courses through his entire body. “Why would she be at a shady place like that,” the albino wolf questions to himself.

Change of plans. Walking backwards then taking a running start, Shirou leaps off the roof of the co-op building to jump onto another rooftop. That’s what he continue to do, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading over to the area her scent lead to. “Michiru, you better have a good explanation when I get there,” Shirou thinks to himself, just hoping that his suspicions were just in his head and the tankui girl was okay. Adrenaline made his legs go faster till he finally makes it to his destination. 

Shirou stands on top of the “Pizzanimals” building, sniffing again at the air for Michiru. He turns his head to the left then let’s her scent be his guide. However, when he jumps onto the final rooftop, Shirou’s heart drop. Michiru’s red sports jacket was the only thing there. He runs over to it then picks it up. Shirou checks the pockets of the jacket and finds her phone still in it. He then sniffs at it and the jacket, hoping he could find another trail of her scent but it only lead to this very spot. The wolf beastman couldn’t even pick up any other scent on this rooftop besides the items in hand. “They must have covered their scent,” Shirou concludes, his eyes stares at the jacket with a worry gaze. 

In the corner of his eye, the albino wolf sees a piece of paper lying on the ground. Shirou picks up the paper, reading it’s contents. The wolf beastman growls in anger, nearly crushing the paper in his hand. Someone kidnapped Michiru and they want him to back off of the turfs. “Damn it! I gotta tell the Mayor,” the wolf beastman says, holding the paper and jacket for dear life as he parkour his way to the Mayor’s office. “Michiru, I’ll find you. I promise, so please be okay,” he silently prays to himself, the feelings of guilt, anger and anxiety racking his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly suck at chapter titles (well titles in general). But, here’s chapter two and I hope you enjoyed. I know it’s a short read, but I just wanted this chapter to be about Shirou. Also, I may or may not have another plot idea for the Michiru/Shirou ship~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru wakes up in a warehouse, still unable to move.

With a pained groan, Michiru stirs from her sleep. The tankui hisses, her eyes not yet adjusted to the brightness. When she finally was able see her surroundings, Michiru notices that she was in a warehouse similar to the one her and Shirou fought Yaba in. The only source of light was the moon light that shines through the window. As she tries to stand up, her legs did not want to budge what so ever. She also realizes that her hands were tied behind her back. “Great...just great....” Michiru thinks to herself, trying to use what strength she has to get out of her binds.

“Sorry, darling. My venom and...a little something else is still coursing through your body.” Michiru’s ears perks up, turning her head to the direction of the voice. Walking toward her was a tan skin girl with a purple mohawk, crimson red eyes and a buffed built. She wore a shredded black T-shirt that revealed bits of her dark gray bra, shredded dark blue jeans and black combat boots with spikes. Michiru comes to the obvious conclusion that she was the scorpion beastman that had kidnapped her due to the purple haired woman’s familiar stature and voice.

The tankui was still a bit weak, her body felt like a paper weight. She knows that scorpion’s venom should paralyze their victims, but she didn’t expect it to still have this much of a lasting affect on her. What did she mean about “something else?” Was she also being drugged? At least she still has the strength to speak. “What did you do to me?” Michiru growls out her question, glaring at her captor. “All I did was give you something to make you more relax and so you wouldn’t use those powers of yours. Heck, you’re lucky that I gave you enough to allow you to still speak, hun,” Iris explained, walking closer to Michiru. Michiru suppresses a nervous gulp, especially from the way Iris was looking at her.

Getting on one knee, the purple haired beastman grabs Michiru by her chin, making sure she will not look away. “I do hope fiddo doesn’t do anything stupid. Be a shame to get rid of such an adorable face,” Iris states, using one finger to caress the tankui girl’s cheek. Not wanting to give up without a fight, Michiru finds a way to get her chin out of the other beastmen’s grip then bites the girl’s offending hand. Instead of getting the reaction she wanted, Michiru’s eyes widen when the scorpion beastman didn’t seem faze.

The tankui gasps when the scorpion pins her head to the wall. Iris’ hand grips her chin with a tighter hold than before as she morphs into her scorpion form. “Like I said before...I love it when my prey puts up a fight,” Iris said in a low, coquettish tone as her tail rubs against Michiru’s cheek. Michiru didn’t know what to do besides stare at her captive with eyes filled with fear. “This isn’t happening...this isn’t happening...where are you Shirou,” the tankui thinks to herself, afraid of what Iris will do next. 

“Hey, knock it off, Ris. We can’t damage the goods or we won’t have any bait for Ogami,” she hears a familiar voice say. As Iris turns her head to the direction that the voice was coming from, Michiru attempts to use some energy to move her own head to the side, getting a better look at who basically save her from the scorpion’s not so pure intentions. The short beastman, who Michiru can tell was the wolverine, has lighter tan skin than his partner’s, short black hair that’s slick back and dark green eyes with the scar over one of them. Brute changed his clothes the last time Michiru saw him, now wearing a dark grey fedora, black business suit jacket, dark grey pants and black dressed shoes.

“I was just having a little fun, Bru,” Iris says, an annoyed look on her face. Iris reluctantly let’s go, to Michiru’s relief, and stands up to walk to Brute. “Did our employer say when we’re even gonna get paid?” The scorpion beastman asked, hands on her hips as she morphs back to her human form. “Employer?” Michiru thinks to herself as she listens in. “If everything goes well tomorrow night, then that’s when we’ll get it,” Brute answers as he fixes his fedora that was slightly tilt. Turning to face Michiru, Iris stares at her with a look that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. “I’ll be right back with your food, dearie. Maybe we could play then,” Iris says with a hint of mischief in her eyes before walking away to another room. Brute just gave Michiru a look before exiting himself. Michiru relaxes a bit, her body leaning against the wall. She looks out the window, noticing that it was still dark out. “Shirou...I know you’ll find me but be careful....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late chapter update. To be honest, I think I’m more eager to work on “Shall We Dance,” more than this one. Which is what I’m gonna do since I finally finish this chapter. Also, sorry that they’re short. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed. (Also, I have no clue what to name this chapter).


End file.
